


The eagerly awaited night

by aida_in_love



Series: The night [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boypussy Kurt, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Innocence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sebastian is Kurt's dad (lame excuse to have a Kurtbastian daddy story)</p>
<p>Sebastian waited for his baby boy to come to him and beg for more after he had taken his virginity.<br/>But when Kurt finally wanted it, it was more a demand than a plea.<br/>And that was a behavior Sebastian couldn't accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eagerly awaited night

Sebastian loved the way Kurt behaved these days after he had taken his virginity. His baby boy was often a bit nervous when daddy was around, floundered and blushed every time Sebastian touched him and gave him kisses.

It seemed like his baby was really into whatever his daddy was willing to give.

This fact drove Sebastian crazy.

 

That's why he was waiting every night after Kurt's birthday in his bedroom, thinking about his baby and stroking his cock lazily.

But Kurt never sneaked into his daddy's room as Sebastian had expected and hoped for. And he became angrier with every minute Kurt didn't show up and left him alone, giving him time to build some fantasies in his head.

He often reached a point when he was close to jumping up, walking to his son's room and fucking his baby senseless.

He didn't though.

He thought Kurt should come to him and beg to get it.

And he would, if he was ready.

 

It took Kurt six nights to walk to daddy's room and pull the door open.

"Daddy?", Kurt asked shyly.

"What's wrong, baby?", Sebastian asked and looked at his baby that was still standing in the door frame. He didn't even try to hide his smile when he sat up and waved to his son, showing him to come closer. Kurt closed the door and stepped to his daddy.

"I can't sleep," he whispered and stared to the ground, nervously playing with his little fingers.

"Oh," Sebastian sighed and looked at his son's beautiful profile, "and why is that?"

At first Kurt shrugged his shoulders, but then he puckered his brows and licked his lips.

"I-I was thinking about ... why Mummy left."

Sebastian's smile faded away.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

He sank down on his back and lifted the blankets, giving Kurt an invitation to snuggle up to him.

 

The light on the nightstand was on so Sebastian had the perfect sight of his baby. He stroke his cheek tenderly and kissed his head, feeling how Kurt put his hands on his back.

"Don't think about Mummy anymore, Baby," Sebastian started and his eyes became sad.

"She left because of me, right, Daddy?"

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. He took Kurt at his shoulders and pulled him up, forcing his son to look in his face.

"No, that's not right! Mummy left because she didn't love Daddy anymore."

Kurt's eyes widened at what he heard.

"She stopped loving me, but she still loves you. Do you get that, Baby?"

"No," Kurt admitted and furrowed his brow, "how could anyone ever stop loving you, Daddy?"

Sebastian smiled and pulled his baby closer to him, pressing his face to his chest and inhaling the scent of innocence.

"People do that ... stop loving. It just happens ..."

"I'm always gonna love Daddy," Kurt whispered and pressed his body against Sebastian's, making him tremble with need.

"When you're an adult, you will stop loving me as well. You will think different about me, about us ... you will probably hate me."  


"I can't believe I would-"  


"You will. I'm sure."

Kurt went silent and became sad.

"I don't want to become an adult then," he said with the determination only innocence little kids have.

"Fine," Sebastian laughed but was secretly afraid of the day when Kurt realized what he and daddy had.

And that that wasn't what the mainstream claimed to be 'normal'.

 

"And Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"I had to think about the present you gave me," his son muttered and Sebastian felt his cock waking up.

"I think about it ... often. When I was thinking about Mummy this night I tried to ignore it and thought about that present instead."

Sebastian tried to stay calm, tried not to push his baby on his tummy and fuck him hard.

"And it felt funny ... down there."

"Down there?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Kurt replied, tensing up.

"Did you touch yourself there?", Sebastian asked, feeling nervous and afraid of the answer.

"N-no, Daddy," Kurt breathed, "I shouldn't do that ..."

"That's my good Baby." Sebastian pushed his son a few inches away, so that he could kiss him. He felt Kurt smiling and giggling and just needed to kiss his neck and stroke that little butt over the pyjama trousers.

"Daddy?"

"Baby?"

"I – I want that present again."

 

Kurt realized that daddy stopped kissing him and looked quizzically at him. Daddy's green eyes seemed to be confused, almost disappointed.

"Y-you said I could have it whenever I want," Kurt tried to explain himself to soothe his racing heart.

"I remember saying that," Sebastian confessed, "but I never meant you to demand it like a cheeky little brat."

Kurt started to tremble and felt how tears flooded his eyes. He hated nothing more than to disappoint his daddy.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay for you to want that, but you have to ask for it," _BEG for it!,_ Sebastian thought and sat up, while he looked his son over, "and not demand it like you were in charge."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Daddy."  


"Who's in charge, Baby?"

"You," Kurt mumbled and felt so little, while his daddy was looking at him like that.

"WHO IS IN CHARGE?"

"You, Daddy!", Kurt almost screamed and bit his under lip.

"Come here," Sebastian said and knelt down, patting his thighs.

"Spanking?", Kurt asked, looking reluctantly at his dad's lap.

"Spanking," Sebastian said and watched how Kurt crawled to him and placed himself over his daddy's thighs, having his butt exactly where Sebastian wanted to have it. Sebastian always spanked Kurt when he misbehaved. He didn't have to do it in a long time, but it was definitely necessary this night.

 

Kurt winced, when he felt how daddy pulled his trousers and panties down his butt and pulled them off completely.

"Daddy?", Kurt asked confused and Sebastian landed the first hit on one of his son's butt cheeks.

"Tonight, we will do it directly on your ass," Sebastian meant, slid his forefinger between the cheeks, used the thumb to tear them apart and admired his baby's butt hole.

"How many hits do you want, Baby?"

"Ten?"

Sebastian laughed and slapped the other cheek.

"T-twenty?"

"Twenty sounds fair," Sebastian said and swallowed.

He was a really lucky man to have such a flawless baby.

 

Sebastian started to hit his baby's cheeks alternately, loving the sound of his baby's screams and the sight of the pale ass that began to have red handprints on it. It was simply beautiful and Sebastian wanted the imprints to mark his possession forever and always.

Kurt started to cry sometime after the 10th hit when the pain was too much. He had never cried before during spankings. Maybe it had been because Sebastian always spanked him when Kurt was clothed.

But from now on, Sebastian never wanted to do that again, since they already (finally) got intimate and there was nothing to hide anymore.

 

He tried to hit his son harder, making Kurt tense up, but his baby forced himself to stay on daddy's lap and tried to be calm. Sebastian realized how hard his baby tried to be good and got completely hard now, landing the last slaps and pulled his son into a hug.

"It's over, Baby," he whispered and Kurt cried even harder than he did before.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," Kurt sobbed.

"It's okay, Baby," Sebastian said and landed another hit on his baby's butt, causing another tear to roll down Kurt's face.

"Now it's over. I promise."

Kurt swallowed and pressed his body against his daddy.

"How do you feel, Baby?"

"Tired ... a-and my butt hurts, and ..." Kurt stopped talking and put his arms around his daddy's neck.

"And?"

"And funny."  


"Funny? Why?"

"It's funny ... down there," Kurt whispered and blushed. He didn't like spankings at all but this spanking had been different from the ones before. It had been way more painful but Kurt had remembered the present, since Daddy spanked him then too. And so Kurt associated the pain with the pleasure and felt weird now and ashamed for what he felt, knowing that a punishment shouldn't make him feel like that.

"Let me check it," Sebastian said and stroked his way along Kurt's tummy down between his legs, pushing his forefinger into his baby's pussy while Kurt moaned and cringed at the sensation of finally being touched where he wanted it.

 

Sebastian gasped when he slid his finger in and felt that his baby was wet.

He took his free hand and began to massage his cook over his sweatpants, pushing a second finger in to be completely sure.

"Baby is wet," Sebastian whispered more to himself than to Kurt, but Kurt laid his head on daddy's shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to – it just happened."

Sebastian pulled his fingers out with an arousing pop, held his son's shoulders and smiled at him.

"That's nothing you have to apologize for, Baby. It's not a bad thing."

"It's not?", Kurt asked and wiped off his tears.

"To the contrary," Sebastian laughed and kissed his baby's lips and his neck while he started to doff his pyjama jacket. He took a moment to admire his beautiful boy. His eyes were red, swollen and still watery. He stared at Sebastian full of expectation and pressed his legs together, clearly not knowing how to handle the feels in his lower body.

 

But Sebastian had a hard time coping with his feelings as well. He hadn't expected his baby to become wet during a spanking and that he was wet now made Sebastian's cock fully hard and brought him at the end of his patience.

 

Sebastian stood up to undress, always keeping eye contact to his baby that obviously needed some attention.

"I will give you the present," Sebastian decided and his heart skipped a beat when Kurt started to smile.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"But you have to earn it," he teased with a grin and sat down on his bed, leaning against the bedhead and stroking his cock.

Kurt nodded eagerly and crawled to his daddy, kneeling down in front of his feet.

"H-how?", he asked with his blue eyes and that innocence expression, that caused Sebastian's cock to twitch.

"Straddle your legs and sit on my thighs," Sebastian ordered and Kurt did it without any hesitation, smiling at his daddy when he sat comfortable.

 

Sebastian smiled back and tried to control his breath.

"You know how to suck a lollypop, right, Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt meant, not knowing what daddy was aiming at.

"I want you to take this," he said and left hold of his cock, "and pretend it's a lollypop."

Kurt bent over and looked down at daddy's cock, feeling completely overchallenged.

"Just try it!", Sebastian said and stroked soothingly through his son's hair. "Daddy would really like that."

Kurt swallowed, put his hands on daddy's thighs, lowered his head and kissed his daddy's groin. Sebastian wanted to complain, but his baby soon licked his way to the base of Sebastian's cock. The licks were hesitant and gentle and felt way better than Sebastian had ever imagined.

 

"How does it taste, Baby?"

Kurt stopped licking and swallowed a bit, while he licked his lips and thought about the taste.

"Like ... skin?"

Sebastian smiled, put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and pushed his torso down again where he licked the shaft.

"Up to the head, Baby," Sebastian ordered but Kurt just looked at him.

"The head?"

"The end of the lollypop."

Kurt blushed because he felt stupid and licked the shaft up to the head.

"And now kiss the head!"

Kurt kissed the head of the strange lollypop, that had felt so good inside of him six nights ago.

"I'm sure you can do that better, Baby," Sebastian asserted and watched how his baby started to kiss his glans eagerly, trying to please his daddy.

Sebastian bit on his lower lip and pumped his cock.

"Open your mouth!"

Without asking why, Kurt did that.

"No, wider!", he laughed.

He opened his mouth as wide as he could, let his daddy hold his neck and push his head down, and his mouth onto his cock.

"Close your mouth and suck."

Kurt did that while Sebastian stroked up and down his shaft, that was slick with his son's saliva.

"Look at me, Baby!"

Kurt stopped sucking and raised his head, to look at his daddy.

"Nonono, don't stop. Look at me while sucking the lollypop."

The boy started to suck the head of daddy's cock again and raised his gaze to look at his daddy's beautiful, smiling face.

 

Sebastian jerked off harder. The sensation of that young, warm mouth sucking his cock and the innocent eyes looking at him, smiling and admiring him were too much to keep it slow.

"Relax your throat, Baby!"

While Kurt was thinking about how it was even possible to relax someone's throat he felt two hands that pushed him down, making him take daddy's cock as much as he could.

More than he could.

 

He gagged when that lollypop reached his throat and pulled his head away, gasping for air.

"N-no, Daddy, I can't breathe, I-I," he whined.

"You need to breathe through your nose."

"I don't like that, Daddy!", Kurt sobbed again and felt the tears running down his face.

"C'mon, Baby. Let's try it again."

"I don't like that!"

"But Daddy likes it!", Sebastian said forceful, starting to hate the fact that Kurt seemed to have a gag reflex.

Kurt pouted and shook his head.

"You don't want to make Daddy happy?"

"Of course I want to-"  


"Then try it just one more time, okay? One more, Baby."

Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's neck.

"C'mon, be good!"

Kurt sobbed, but opened his mouth and Sebastian pressed his son's head down again.

 

But as soon as he felt the hot tightness of Kurt's throat, the boy started to gag and cry and Sebastian released him, pulled him at his waist closer to him and hugged him.

"It's over, you did well," he meant, held the crying boy with one arm and used the other hand to stroke himself.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay."

"So sorry ..."  


"Stop crying!"

Kurt tried to, but couldn't. It had felt horrible, not being able to breathe, but the worst thing was that he couldn't make his daddy happy.

"It's okay, Baby," Sebastian said again, kissed Kurt's temple, gripped his hips and pushed the baby boy onto his hard and with precum leaking cock.

 

Kurt leeched on to his daddy and tensed up. He hadn't expect that to happen now and it was almost too big, too hard and just too much.

"D-daddy, what-?"

"You earned your present," his daddy replied, slid his fingers between his butt cheeks and felt his cock vanishing into his son, unifying them.

"B-but I-"

"You did well, Baby," Sebastian whispered into his son's ear and rolled his hips, to endorse his sentence, causing his baby to moan.

"You really like the present, don't you, Baby?"

"Y-yes, daddy!", Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around daddy's neck.

 

Sebastian wasn't sure whether it had been a good idea, turning his baby into a sex addicted little boy. He wasn't sure whether any 13 year old boy should be sex addicted ... he only knew that whatever the two of them had – he liked it.

 

"I want you to move your hips."

"H-how, Daddy?", Kurt asked and pressed his nose against his daddy's neck.

"Up and down, back and forth. However it feels good ..."

Sebastian stroked Kurt's back and sucked love bruises into his neck and cheek, marking his boy, while he was waiting for his baby to do something, anything, but he soon realized that he just wasn't ready to do that.

That's why he pushed Kurt on his back and let his cock slip out while he positioned himself between Kurt's legs. Kurt moaned sadly, wanting the lollipop again and Sebastian kissed him wildly, pumping his cock and knowing that he wouldn't be able to wait any longer. He had been really patient during the spanking and when Kurt was sucking his dick.

He deserved that kind of reward.

Now.

 

"Sorry, Daddy ... was confused."

"I know, Baby. That's not for babies to know how to do that. It's alright," he said, gripped Kurt's knees and pushed them down on his torso.

He barely gave Kurt time to adjust to the situation when he pressed his full length in again. He only waited a few seconds, gripped Kurt at his ankles and pressed them harder down, feeling the urge to make his baby as small ass possible, while he heard the sound of his balls hitting his baby's butt and loving Kurt's whiny face.

 

Sebastian straddled his legs and Kurt gasped at the different angle and supported himself on his elbows, needing to get a kiss. His daddy just laughed, gave him a short kiss and began to pound the little hot hole so eagerly and hard that Kurt lost his hold and fell on his back again, his hands gripping the blankets beneath him, while he moaned low.

"So tight for Daddy," Sebastian grunted and reached down to finally brush over his baby's clit a few times. Kurt moaned loader now and reflexively pressed himself against Sebastian's crotch, trying to get more.

 

Sebastian smiled, held his son's hips and fucked harder into him, making him scream and the bed squeak with every hard thrust. He wasn't sure whether there had actually been an 'ouch' by his baby, or his mind just tried to fool him. Anyway, thinking that it hurt his baby a bit brought him over the edge and he gripped Kurt's hair roughly, when he rocked the small body through his orgasm.

 

Kurt felt so weird when daddy stopped moving and the lollypop inside of him became soft. He was still wet and needed more – he didn't know more of what, just more. But he didn't dare to say something.

"How does my baby feel?", Sebastian asked and pulled his slack cock out of his son, watching with a smile how his cum dripped out of the pink, widened hole.

"I-I-I," Kurt stuttered, pressed his legs together and pushed his crotch in the air, close to tears and not knowing what to do or say.

"You're very, close, hn?", Sebastian asked and pulled Kurt's legs apart.

"C-close?"

Sebastian just grinned, pressed his tongue straight into Kurt's pussy and started to lick, while his nose brushed against his clit, over and over again, making Kurt scream with pleasure, while he brought his fingers down and played with daddy's hair.

 

Although he loved the mixed taste of his son's juices and his own sperm, he was tired and wanted to sleep, that's why Sebastian decided to finish it soon and so he quickly used his fingers, pulled in and out, twisted them and pressed against Kurt's G-spot.

 

His baby whined when he came and put his little, shaky hands on his face, trying to hide himself, embarrassed by everything. Sebastian slid his fingers into his pussy and selected as much of the juices as he could, reached up, took baby's hands away from his face and smeared the liquid on his forehead, cheeks and his beautiful mouth.

"Don't," Sebastian meant harshly when Kurt wanted to wipe it off. He kissed his dirty forehead and reached for his mobile that was on his nightstand.

 

Kurt only realized what was going on, when he was blinded by the flashes of the camera.

"D-daddy?"

"Just a few souvenir photos," he said and smiled when he saw his baby blushing more under the whitish liquid.

 

He used a towel to rub his son clean, pulled his naked boy close and turned the light off. When he closed his eyes he felt so happy that he wanted to burst into tears.

 

"Thanks, Daddy," Kurt mumbled right before he fell asleep and Sebastian pressed his nose into his sweaty hair.

"You're very welcome," he said and slid one hand down between Kurt's legs where it remained the entire night, not leaving hold of his possession.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your sweet comments, please review this time as well :)
> 
> I hope you still like this series since I work on a new Part.  
> Title will be: the painful night and it's (almost) all about punishments.


End file.
